1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical current input to a pneumatic signal output transducer construction and to a method of making the same.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide an electrical current input to a pneumatic signal output transducer construction wherein the signal is substantially proportional to the current and is generated by a pneumatic relay means of the construction that is controlled by an electrical current receiving means of the construction, the current receiving means comprising a fixed permanent magnet and a movable electrical coil that is adapted to have the current flow therethrough and is operatively interconnected to the relay means to control the relay means in relation to the position of the coil relative to the permanent magnet.
It is also known from the U.S. Pat. to Scott, No. 4,194,687, to provide a relay means wherein a cage-like member carries a movable valve member that is adapted to close a valve seat of the cage-like member as well as close another valve seat that is adapted to project through the valve seat of the cage-like member.
It is also known from the patent application, No. 080,573, filed Oct. 1, 1979, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,243, to operatively interconnect leaf springs to an armature of a solenoid coil means to prevent the armature from reaching a full zero gap position during the pull in of the armature by the energized coil means whereby a substantially silent solenoid arrangement is provided for electrical switch operation.